


Wake Up Call

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: There are crappy ways to wake up, there are decent ways to wake up.Waking up with Ginny? That's just the best way.





	

Of all the ways to wake up, Mike hates the blare of his alarm. He’ll take being jolted awake by muscle spasms or sore knees over the loud chirp by his ear. He enjoys waking up naturally, sun streaming in through the windows and promising a great day.

Maybe it’s not the sun that signals an enjoyable day ahead, but the warmth of Ginny’s body nestled against his. Yeah, that’s got to be the best way to wake up.

Though he may have to re-examine that assessment as he jerks awake, a warm, wet sensation gliding over his morning wood.

Jesus fucking Christ, Ginny Baker is waking him up with a blow job.

His voice catches in his throat, stuck behind a guttural groan. There are a jumble of words rolling around in his brain, nonsense and truth.

_You don’t have to._

_You’re amazing._

_That feels so good._

**_I love you._ **

Instead of speaking, he lets out a deep growl, rattling low in his chest. His hands find their way into her hair just as she looks up his body at him. Her wide-eyed expression is warm and happy and everything he wants to stare at for the rest of his life.

“Gin,” he forces out, focusing his efforts on not thrusting up into her welcoming mouth. The responding hum she vibrates through him pulls a yell out of him, fingers tightening in her curls. Her hand, her fucking pitching hand that brought her into his path and changed his life forever, is wrapped around the base of his straining cock. The parts of him she can’t take into her mouth get stroked in her fist, wrist rotating to change up the sensation.

And her mouth, fuck, her mouth. She sucks on his head before descending over him, hollowing her cheeks and running her tongue up the underside of his cock. Her bobbing increases in speed and Mike knows, without a doubt, he’s about to shoot his load.

That’s not how he wants his morning to end. Not yet, anyways.

“Okay, okay, Ginny, please,” he begs, tapping her on the shoulder while trying to scoot away from the temptation of her mouth and hand. He can damn well feel her smirk before she runs her tongue up his shaft, base to tip. Dropping one final kiss on the sensitive head of his cock, she crawls over him and settles on his thighs.

Trying his best to control the situation from his position, Mike grasps her waist in his hands. A sharp tug has her body moving up his. Her laugh is breathless as she assists him, knees walking up either side of his torso. She’s naked, gloriously naked, and he has an uninterrupted view of her sex. It’s glistening and just within reach and enough to drive him insane. A squeeze of his fingers and a look from below her is the only warning he gives before dragging his tongue over the seam of her. Fuck, her little wake up performance had worked her up, a thought that has his hips flexing involuntarily.

If she’s going to drive him crazy this early in the morning, he’s damn sure going to return the favor.  His tongue dips in between her lips, teasing, before dragging up and running over her clit. She’s completely taking over his senses, leaving it so all he sees, smells, feels, tastes, and hears is her. This is how he wants to live the rest of his life. He wants to wake up every morning and worship at this woman’s altar and make sure she knows he is hers and she is his.

He could re-examine his life and try to pinpoint what he’s done to deserve this, or he can keep licking and sucking the rigid bundle of nerves right under his nose and accept his good fortune.

Her moans are music to his ears, the melody he follows as he chases her pleasure. Certain sucks, different pressures, specific movements of his tongue, all causing her to card her fingers through his hair and tug lightly.

“Come on, Gin,” he mumbles into her core, “give it to me. Come for me, sweetheart.”

The thrust of her hips gets slightly more pronounced as she gasps above him. The back and forth strumming of his tongue over her clit finally does it, her hoarse cry and trembling thighs signalling her orgasm. He wants to bring her over again, at least gentle her through it, but she’s already shimmying back down his body. She barely gives him a moment to clue in before she’s lining his neglected cock up with her entrance. The warmth and the wetness cover his head and it takes some discipline not to thrust up.

She takes him in slowly with a satisfied smile gracing her features. Fuck, she’s so much more beautiful than a schmuck like him deserves to look at. The sun is filtering into the room and streaking across her taut brown skin. She fucking glows as she straddles him, wild curls framing her face.

Without a thought, his hands cup her breasts, fingers flexing and dragging over her. The content sigh she offers up spurs him on as he pinches her nipples before soothing his thumbs over them. She bottoms out with a moan that he feels to his toes.

He could watch her like this forever, muscles bunching as she lifts and lowers herself over him, head thrown back, bottom lip caught between her teeth. His eyes are drawn down to where he disappears inside of her. The fog of sleep is officially gone and he’s right on edge again.

One more, he thinks as he drags his hand to the apex of her thighs. His thumb circles her clit with the amount of pressure he knows will push her over. He’s rewarded with the sudden intake of breath, the grinding of her hips towards his ministrations, and the flutter of her cunt around him.

“Mike, fuck!” Dropping onto him one last time, she comes on his cock. Her body buckles forward as she works to catch her breath against his chest. He smooths his hands up and down her damp back as her heartrate slows back down.

Turning her head, she runs her lips over his skin, biting devilishly at his pec. He swats at her bottom and laughs.

“I feel like I’m forgetting something,” Ginny notes as she works herself back up, rotating her hips as she lifts and lowers over him.

“I sure as fuck hope not,” he mutters with a thrust. Her hum is all the evidence he needs as he continues to buck up into her.

The look in her eye is the only warning he gets before her mouth starts moving. “You fill me up so good, Mike. Could never forget. I want you to come for me, babe.”

She says it like he has a choice in the matter. Like his body isn’t already straining for release. Like she doesn’t own his ass and his heart and every other piece of him. His fingers dig into her waist as he rushes towards the precipice. A few thrusts and he grunts, hips flexed and straining as he comes inside of her.

He fumbles for a discarded t-shirt beside the bed, using it to clean them up as she lifts off of him. They’ll have to shower before starting the day, but for now he wants to hold her. He wants to wrap his arms around her and close his eyes and enjoy their bubble for a little while longer.

What a way to wake up.


End file.
